


You’ve Got Me

by skettibiscuit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how the health packs work, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: The RED Scout is injured and the RED Sniper helps him heal up.
Relationships: RED Scout/RED Sniper, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	You’ve Got Me

The Scout had been sprinting from the Blu base, hopping on top of the bridge’s roof to get back to his own base. He’d gotten into a melee tussle with the opposing team’s Scout and made a run for it at low health, diving off the roof to hopefully make it to his own base’s balcony. But the other Scout was quick, unfortunately, and managed to land a hit with his shotgun at the Red Scout’s legs before falling to the ground below them.

The Red Sniper jumped in front of his teammate, catching him to keep the younger man from getting a concussion by slamming into the wall with his face. Moving quickly, Sniper practically dragged him from the view of the other team, and more importantly: the view of the other team’s Sniper.

“Jesus Christ- okay, ow-“ The Scout limped forward, mostly being held up by his teammate and holding onto the other man’s arms. “I-I can’t feel my legs-“

“Relax, mate, I’ve got you. Resupply’s right here, come on.” His voice was calm and reassuring.

“Y-Y’left your gun-“ The Scout glanced back towards the abandoned rifle between the open areas of the balcony, but lost sight of it as he was pulled into resupply.

“Hush, I’ll worry about that later.” Sniper had a good grip on him, arms under the Scout’s, and he hauled him onto a bench to sit him down. The Scout grabbed onto the bench seat, finding it difficult to sit up straight without any feeling in his legs. And _damn_ , they were bleeding a lot, wow, okay.

While digging through their first aid cabinet, Sniper happened to glance over and catch the Scout staring down at his bloodstained socks with wide eyes. “Aye!! Eyes up here!” Scout’s head shot up at that, nodding quickly. “I’ve got you.”

“You’ve got me.” The Scout whispered back, nodding slightly more calmly.

Sniper couldn’t help but smile, pulling some supplies out and walking them over to the bench. He knelt in front of him, rolling up the leg of Scout’s pants and pushing his gross bloody sock down so he could use a few of their medicine bottles. Honestly, he had no clue how they worked, but they were of Medic’s invention and worked extremely well, so he didn’t want to question it.

He glanced up to see the Scout staring down at the blood still dripping down his leg, and he snapped his fingers at him. “Eyes on me, Bunny. Shit doesn’t work if you watch it, like boilin’ water.”

Scout nodded, looking up at him instead. “Okay. M’sorry.”

“Don’t gotta be sorry. Ain’t your fault.” He patted the Scout’s leg, earning a small smile.

“I felt that.” His voice was lighter, and it made the Sniper grin as well.

“See? It’s working.” He rubbed his leg down to his knee, tapping his fingers there. “Maybe you’ll get revenge on the bastard.”

“Not right away. I wanna sit for a bit.” The response was quick, which, quick was normal for the Scout. But never about this.

“ _You_ want to sit? Are you sure I caught you before you hit your head?” The Sniper smirked a little, trying to hide his slight concern.

“I just... Need a break.” His leg twitched slightly and he tapped his foot a little, which was probably a good sign.

“A break. Okay... Sure.” He stood, walking back over to the cabinet and putting the supplies he didn’t need to use away.

“You can go back out and fight, I’ll be out in a bit-“

“No, no. I think I’ll stay.” The Sniper sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. “The rest of the team can handle it for now.”

“You really don’t have to-“

“I’m staying.”

It was quiet for a bit, other classes from their team respawning in the next room and running out the door to the balcony. The first time they’d pass, they’d give a concerned look to the Sniper, but they’d go on about their business without question, figuring he was handling whatever was going on.

“Do you... Need to talk?” Silence. “You don’t have to, obviously. But it might help, y’know?”

The Scout seemed to be thinking really hard about his response. Probably the most Deep-in-Thought look the Sniper had ever seen on the younger man’s face. Maybe the only Deep-in-Thought look he’d seen on him. “I’ve been... Thinking a lot lately.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Sniper couldn’t help but lighten the air, but he was shot down immediately.

“Snipes, it’s... It’s about you.” Snipers smile fell, and the Scout looked down at his quickly healing legs. His socks were even losing the blood and turning white again. “And I don’t know if I should tell you or not, because I’m kinda scared that it’ll... Ruin whatever we have here.” He gestured vaguely between them, shifting his glance from his own shoes to the Sniper’s boots.

“Well, uh... What is it that you think we ‘have,’ then?” Sniper stared down at him, tilting his head slightly.

More thinking. Apparently the answer was somewhere in the ankle hem of Sniper’s pants. “Well... I think that you’re my best friend. Out of everyone else on the team, nobody’s been there for me more than you, I think...”

“I mean, you came to me when you were running for your life. Dunno if that was on purpose or not, but it happened.”

“I-I did, I guess... I think I just figured you’d be there, so... You know, I don’t think I was really even thinking.” He sighed softly, shaking his head. “But, anyway, I... Well, how do you feel about me?” His gaze moved up to watch the Sniper’s hand, which rested on his leg and his fingers tapped against the jean material.

“How do I... Hm...” He tilted his head the other way, never looking away from the Scout’s hazy blue eyes. “I feel like... You’re the most important person out there to me. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you, something that the Medic or respawner couldn’t fix. I think I’d be heartbroken.”

That word caught the Scout’s attention, his gaze shooting up to meet the Sniper’s. His mouth hung open slightly as if he was going to say something, but no noise came out.

The Sniper had to laugh, though it sounded awkward and maybe a little forced. “What’s that face mean? Good, bad...?”

“You love me too.” Scout said in somewhat disbelief, face turning red. Maybe it was just the blood rushing back to wherever it was supposed to be, but probably not.

There was a beat of silence before the Sniper smiled, softer and warmer now. “Yeah, I think I do.”

More silence, before the Scout scoffed softly, nodding. “Well, good, cause, uh, I love you, too.”

“Yeah, I got that.” The Sniper snickered, rubbing Scout’s shoulder gently. “Relax, it’s okay. Confession’s outta the way now.”

Another nod. “Yeah, it is! So... What do we do now?”

Another voice butted in, popping the awkward but romantic bubble the two of them were hiding in, and the Red Spy motioned toward the door to the battlefield. “ _Now_ you two lovebirds get back out here with the rest of us and take care of those BLUs!” He didn’t sound extremely annoyed, but definitely ready to have two more helping hands.

The Scout’s face was still blood red, from embarrassment now and not actual bleeding, as he stood quickly. “Right! Yeah! C-c’mon, let’s... Let’s go!”

The Sniper rolled his eyes, following the other two back out onto the balcony and into the fray.


End file.
